Circuit breakers as such have long been known either as discrete components or as a portion of an integrated motor controller. A magnetic circuit breaker must interrupt a fault current and dissipate the heat generated during the interruption process. A current limiting magnetic circuit breaker limits current by interrupting the fault current before it can fully develop. The heat dissipation requirements can require larger circuit breakers for the ability to absorb and dissipate heat. The amount of heat generated is generally proportional to the duration of any arc generated during the interruption process and the amount of current carried in that arc. Among the patents issued in this area is U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,608 issued to Frank W. Kussy et al on Oct. 3, 1978 describing a TRIP INDICATOR. Frank W. Kussy has alone and with others, a number of patents published in this area of technology. Also known are protective devices involving rotary action of a knob to activate an on or off operation such as that believed to be sold by Telemecanique, under their INTEGRAL 32 name, controls circuit continuity with holding contacts. Also publicly used is the Klockner-Moeller Model PKZ-2, which is believed to have a rotary acting mechanism with high speed current sensing solenoids with direct actions on the contacts. This breaker uses a gear driven spring loaded over center mechanism. Additional improvement is desirable in the circuit breaker area to reduce the time of interruption and the amount of heat that is generated during the interrupting process. Low dissipation in a breaker allows compactness.